


Duraznos en estación

by ProngsKJ



Series: The Chilling Adventures of Bucky & Steve [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Cat Natasha Romanov, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gifted Bucky Barnes, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Knows All, Natasha is Steve's Familiar, Natasha is a familiar, Non-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProngsKJ/pseuds/ProngsKJ
Summary: "James “Bucky” Barnes era un completo misterio: Había llegado desde Indiana con toda su familia, uniéndose a su aquelarre rápidamente y demostrando ser un pequeño geniecillo en aspectos tanto de brujería como de conocimientos mortales. A sus 15 años ya iba en un curso adelantado, junto a Steve y al resto de los hijos de las familias influyentes de Greendele y no escatimaba en coquetear de forma descarada al joven de ojos como el cielo."Amor joven, magia que no se puede predecir...





	Duraznos en estación

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo Relato no-lineal de "The Chilling Adventures of Bucky & Steve", esta vez desde el punto de vista del joven de cabellos color oro.  
> Una visión de cómo dos brujos se enamoraron...  
> Posiblemente este será el ÚNICO relato dulce dentro de este universo...o que no involucre temas oscuros. SÓLO amor adolescente (que eso es aterrador, si lo piensan bien)

Nunca nadie le había ocultado su verdadera naturaleza a Steve Rogers. Desde niño se le había dicho _“qué”_ era, _“quién”_ era y _“cuál”_ era su propósito; jamás le habían ocultado que él había nacido de pesadillas y horrores encerrados en la bóveda de pura oscuridad y caos, nacido para servir a un ser demoniaco al cual él llamaba _“Su Señor”_ como todos aquellos que habían venido antes que él.

Jamás le habían ocultado que era un brujo, sus padres lo habían apoyado a que desarrollara sus habilidades desde muy temprana edad –tenían el dinero y el poder necesario para hacerlo tras de generaciones de acumularlo- maravillados de que su pequeño niño de cabellos casi platinos –por ese entonces- hacía levitar las cosas y a ellos, o prendía fuego a su alrededor cuando estaba con una rabieta. Era su pequeño prodigio.

Y él…había abrazado esa naturaleza macabra desde su nacimiento. Él era oscuridad, él era la maldad que los mortales temían engendrada para servir a su Señor y él no tenía problemas en ser una encarnación de sucesos violentos y trágicos, en ser hijo de sacrificios, de egoísmos y muerte…era lo que era ¿Por qué habría de rechazarlo?

Ante el mundo de los mortales, Steven disfrazaba con Glamour su oscura naturaleza con una sonrisa amable que iluminaba sus ojos de cielo y su cabello oscurecido y transformado en hebras de sol. Engañaba al mundo mostrándose de forma dócil y solicita, anteponiendo un fuerte código moral que nadie debía quebrar y siendo el hijo dorado de la ciudad, el sueño americano hecho hombre y el príncipe encantador que todas las chicas de la Preparatoria East High deseaban fuera suyo.

Pero era humo y espejos, una parapeta dual para ocultar quien era frente la sociedad: Un Lobo usando la piel de las ovejas, escondido entre ellas, haciéndose amigos de ellas para luego comerlas sin ningún remordimiento.

Los como él no suelen amar, no realmente, el amor es para quienes tienen un alma y Steven ofreció y sacrificó su alma a los 16 años como buen miembro de la Iglesia de la Noche, todo con el fin de conservar su poder y finalmente ser miembro del plan superior al cual servía.

Por eso los sentimientos extraños que tenía por su nuevo vecino le descolocaban por completo.

James _“Bucky”_ Barnes era un completo misterio: Había llegado desde Indiana con toda su familia, uniéndose a su aquelarre rápidamente y demostrando ser un pequeño geniecillo en aspectos tanto de brujería como de conocimientos mortales. A sus 15 años ya iba en un curso adelantado, junto a Steve y al resto de los hijos de las familias influyentes de Greendele y no escatimaba en coquetear de forma descarada al joven de ojos como el cielo.

Le sonreía siempre de lado, jugando levemente con su cabello castaño que le llegaba a la mitad de la mejilla, mirándolo de reojo mientras ocultaba sus orbes de hielo –casi perdidos por el negro de sus pupilas—tras sus largas pestañas, mordiendo sus labios rosados mientras le miraba con un deseo poco disimulado. Era el sueño de un artista al ser tan expresivo en sus gestos, un rostro que Steve plasmaría en más de una ocasión en sus croqueras, jugando con el carboncillo y las acuarelas para darle vida en sus hojas secas.

James le coqueteaba de forma descarada y él le devolvía el mismo cortejo sin demoras, a pesar de tener que alejarse rápidamente de los temas de la carne pues James aún no estaba bautizado y no podía ser tocado antes de esa fecha.

Adoraba sus conversaciones y payasadas como cuando hablaba de que la magia que ellos usaban eran simples matemáticas, que develando esos secretos se podía llegar a realizar grandes invocaciones sin ningún esfuerzo o hechizos poderosos con sólo gastar un poco de su poder. Adoraba cuando se vestía bien: pantalones ajustados a su trasero, camisetas de diseñador y zapatos en perfecto estado, exudando por cara poro de su cuerpo que él no era de allí, no era como el común de los mortales que se encontraban a su alrededor ¡Joder! Steve estaba seguro de que James atraía incluso la atención de Tony Stark al competir por quien de los dos representaba mejor el estereotipo de niño blanco y rico en un pueblo pequeño.

De cualquier forma, entre el deseo y conversación en su camioneta y clases, Steve fue conociendo poco a poco al misterioso chico nuevo, develando sus secretos, sus ansias, sus deseos y miedos más profundos ; se había transformado en su confidente y se oficializó cuando adoptó para el chico aquel nombre que sólo reservaba para su familia: Bucky.

Bucky, el mocoso mimado por su familia (el ser el menor le favorecía) y que no se avergonzaba realmente de ser un niño rico y blanco en un pueblo donde eso era muy bien visto; Bucky, el geniecillo que sabía tanto de física como matemáticas y le había valido saltarse un grado por lo mismo; Bucky, el chiquillo de manos pálidas y dedos largos que jamás habían visto el estrés del trabajo sino para realizar algún hechizo; Bucky, el brujo que se encontraba ansioso por su cumpleaños número 16 y finalmente ser bautizado a la Iglesia en la que había nacido; Bucky, el cínico; Bucky, el niño dulce y sonriente; Bucky, Bucky, Bucky…

Bucky…el chico del cual se estaba enamorando.

-Técnicamente- Le había dicho a Natasha, su familiar, un día en el que las dudas sobre sus sentimientos le agobiaban demasiado y entraba en ese dilema adolescente de mariposas en el estómago y palpitaciones rápidas – Ya no es contra las leyes de la Iglesia. Derogaron la ley contra la Sodomía cuando se dieron cuenta de que poco nos importaban esas cuestiones…

Natasha, la bailarina atrapada en el cuerpo de una gata ural rex, le miró con sus grandes orbes verdes, juzgándole, sin emitir palabra o maullido ante sus divagaciones.

-Y no es que si fuera _“amor”_ …Para amar se necesita un _“alma”_ —Una risilla de sorna se escapó de sus labios ante la sola mención de un “alma”. Estúpido- Y yo ya no poseo una.

-No es necesaria una alma para _“amar”_ \- Intervino ella, estirándose en el marco de la ventana como si eso fuese lo más importante en aquellos momentos, demostrando cuan banal era el predicamento del joven Rogers para ella –Tampoco necesitas un _“alma”_ para tener _“un alma gemela”_. Esos conceptos son absurdos ¡Son para niños! ¡Sólo los niños creen en ese tipo de amor!

Steve sonrió. Sabía la historia de Natasha Romanoff, ergo, sabía de por qué su odio hacia la estupidez que genera el amor en las personas.

-¿No ha de ser necesaria _“un alma”_ para tener _“un alma gemela”_? Creía que el fondo del asunto era ese.

La gata rodó sus ojos y le miró desde su posición, sentada como una reina en un pequeño trono caído en desgracia- No, no es necesario –Volvió a replicar- Los mortales piensan en almas porque es eso lo que poseen; quienes son como tú nacen de la  Bóveda eterna del Caos, del éter inmaterial e inexorable del tiempo, más allá de cualquier concepto de bondad o maldad…naces de la oscuridad, Steven, y James ha nacido de la misma materia que tú. Sus átomos resuenan cuando está cerca de ti con tu misma canción.

El joven rubio abrió y cerró la boca como un pez ¿Era eso cierto o posible si quiera? Si Natasha tenía razón –y usualmente la tenía- entonces Bucky y él habían estado unidos cuando el tiempo aún no era tiempo. La misma sangre dispuesta a servir, la misma oscuridad, el mismo caos…una conexión más allá de la que él poseía con sus restos de hermanos del aquelarre.

-Eres una anomalía, Rogers- Suspiró su gata en un maullido- No todos tienen la fortuna de volver a unirse a de quien jamás debieron separarse.

Las palabras de su familiar le dejaron pensando durante varios días ¿Podría ser así? ¿Podría ella tener razón? Cada vez que llevaba a Bucky al instituto en su camioneta y él le regalaba una de esas medias sonrisas perversas que le revolvían el estómago no podía evitar volver a pensar en las palabras de Natasha.

Bucky era un mocoso mimado…pero quería que fuese SU mocoso mimado.

-¿Sucede algo, Stevie?- Le preguntó cómo no quería la cosa el menor de los dos cuando Rogers detenía su automóvil a un costado de la carretera, olvidando por completo que ese día en particular iban tarde al instituto por que Bucky se había quedado medio dormido. Sus grandes ojos de hielo le miraban curiosos, ansiosos por saber que él escondía en su mente, pero con una chispa de reconocimiento y quizás esperanza. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, él sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio de una forma mucho más clara que el joven de Brooklyn podía resolver para sí.

Por unos segundos el silencio reinó entre ellos; ambas miradas azules –una como el cielo y otra como el hielo- se enfrentaron, sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer para que la tensión que reinaba entre ambos se rompiese. Pero Steve se mentiría si era pavor lo que sentía…pues adrenalina pura dentro suyo, muy alejada de los nervios, era lo que le motivaría a hacer su siguiente movimiento.

Era ahora o nunca, ya no esperaría más.

-Puedes golpearme si he leído todo esto mal- Susurró Rogers con voz ronca de deseo antes de rápidamente plantar un beso torpe en los labios cálidos y suaves de Bucky Barnes.

 _“Durazno”_ Suministró su mente. Los labios del joven tenían un sabor dulce a durazno en estación de cosecha.

Por unos segundo el tiempo pareció detenerse entre ambos, estáticos y atrapados en la acción que Steven había iniciado y que, por más que quisiera terminar ante la no respuesta de Bucky, simplemente no podía. Mas no contaba con que una pasada la sorpresa inicial, rápidamente  James siguió el ósculo que el joven rubio había iniciado, con actitud entusiasta y exuberante al enredar sus largos dedos en los cabellos rubios del otro, como si por fin había conseguido lo que tanto deseaba.

Bucky mordió su labio y el dolor fue bienvenido con placer, haciendo de aquella conexión, de ese momento, aún más poderoso de lo que era al llenarlo de una atmósfera de deseo y pasión que murió apenas unos segundos más cuando el menor se separó, con sus pálidas mejillas rosadas y su pupilas completamente dilatadas.

Steve sonrió extasiado.

-Ahora no- Dijo con la voz ronca el menor de los Barnes, tratando de recobrar una compostura perdida- No puedo…ahora…

-Lo sé…- Replicó Rogers, lamentandose-Lo sé…

Barnes soltó una risita, sus mejillas seguían encendidas y sus labios rojos se veían hermosos ¡Joder él era hermoso! Su conexión desde el momento en el que se habían conocido había sido extremadamente fuerte ¿Ahora? Ahora, en esos momentos de silencio y miradas penetrantes, parecía irrompible.

Natasha tenía razón.

Ella siempre tenía razón.

Cuando Steve y Bucky lograron llegar hasta East High, con un pequeño gran retraso, y entraron de la mano a su salón de clases acaparando las miradas de todos sus compañeros (y haciendo que Tony Stark silbase como un lobo) ambos supieron que todo estaba bien.

_**Todo estaba bien…** _


End file.
